


A Kiss That Never Happened

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver thinks about his feelings for Flint, and about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "5) Silver x Flint" : 5 is “ A kiss that never happened ”  
> Thank you! And sorry not sorry for the feels!
> 
> I don't own Black Sails, huh.  
> Enjoy!

John Silver hated it when he felt an opportunity slip between his fingers. Yet, from fear and his survival instincts, to what had become an uneasy co-dependent friendship, his relationship with Captain Flint had left him no choice. There had been desire, at the beginning. The will to test his boundaries. He had not acted of course, too dangerous, too deadly. There had been too many events then, betrayals and adventures, leaving Silver breathless and wondering where he really stood. When he had found the answer, it was too late. With said answer, he had found darkness and had realised that some things could never come to pass. Even when Flint had been at his most vulnerable. Even when he had been the one to be helpless. Even when Flint told him about this man from the past, this clue to a possible future between them. It was too late.

As Silver watched the battle unfold, as he sat with pirate kings and madmen to discuss wars, he knew, that the tables had indeed turned. There was an unknown weight on his shoulder, like a bad omen, like the cloak of power. He felt it in the air, the space between him and Flint. He would have filled this space gladly, some time ago. He would have claimed Flint as his, or the other way around, but now… this kiss would be deadly, for the both of them. This relationship, he would not allow it to go further. If he were to give in, the future would not allow it. And so, the ever clever one, Silver would keep this kiss that never happened as a token of long lost fantasies, to sleep through dark future nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments! :)


End file.
